


Worlds of Dirty Gold

by only1tonid



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Breeding Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Metahuman Powers (The Flash TV 2014), Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Stalking, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-21 16:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only1tonid/pseuds/only1tonid
Summary: Shameless, smutty scenarios about WestAllen in other Earths & timelines. In each filthy fic, Barry & Iris hook up in edgy, risque, and/or inappropriate ways. If you’re looking for sweet, soft romance, you are in the wrong place. This is a place for problematic versions of WA only! The only worlds & timelines visited are the ones where the Gold Standard get very, very dirty.





	Worlds of Dirty Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Media magnate Barry Allen is currently the youngest, most decorated Editor-In-Chief in CCPN's history. He knew when he hired his hardworking, sexy personal assistant that she was just looking for a foot in the door.
> 
> However, as much as he craved her, he had done his damnedest to behave himself, knowing the day would come when his insanely beautiful PA would ask to be transferred to a position with his reporters.
> 
> When she enters his office long after everyone else had gone home, it became very clear that today would finally be that day. However, it appeared today would also be the day for his self-control to snap & for his darker impulses to take over.
> 
> Will Barry ruin everything he's built just to have her? Or will he finally get to have his cake & eat it, too?

"You want to prove yourself to me, Ms. West?” Barry Allen asked silkily as he stared down his personal assistant hotly from across his desk. He’d long since lost his jacket & rolled up his sleeves while looking over resumes for the upcoming interviews he had Iris scheduling for next week.

Iris stiffened at his question. His predatory gaze followed her every move as she straightened her back, licked her lips & cleared her throat. ”I was always clear with you about my goals, Mr. Allen,” she said only allowing a hint of her nerves to betray her usually implacable facade. ”In the six months I’ve worked as your personal assistant, I believe I have been very diligent about anticipating, meeting, & exceeding your every need. And now there's an opening for a junior reporter, and I want it.”

Barry leaned back in his seat, considering the delectable Iris Ann West carefully from the tips of her peep-toe stilettos up the long bare expanse of her lush legs—his perusal getting caught on the hem of her short, tight pencil skirt where it met her perfect thighs & threatened to show more than was strictly work-appropriate—up over the crisp, white blouse that barely hid her full breasts from his view until he reached her face. He didn’t miss how she’d squeezed her thighs & squirmed ever so slightly under his hungry stare.

The usually controlled media magnate Barry Allen hardened immediately, knowing what he was about to do was so wrong and could cost him everything he’d built. But after all of her teasing in the form of endless tight, low-cut, and/or tiny outfits that were always just barely professional & work-appropriate, he also knew if he didn't get his hands on her, he would lose what was left of his sanity.

Finally, Barry slowly stood & moved to his door. He immediately locked it as he looked out over his deserted newsroom. He also closed the blinds on his windows before turning around to stand behind her.

He heard her swallow hard as she turned her head slightly to follow his progress around the room. “You truly think you’ve anticipated & fulfilled my **EVERY** need, Ms. West?” Barry asked softly as he rested his hands on her stiffening shoulders & began gently massaging them.

“I would argue I exceeded your expectations & have been the best personal assistant you could have asked for,” Iris retorted nervously, as he towered over her while those hands began touching more and more of her. ”I’ve even pre-edited several of your reporters’ most recent work without you having to order me to. I've cut your workload way down. You need me.”

Barry took a step forward resting his hard, heavy, cloth-encased dick on her neck & letting his hands rest on her chest, his fingertips just shy of touching her nipples. He noticed aside from the shiver racing down her spine, Iris hadn’t tried to move in any way. ”You have indeed been excellent at your job. You are without a doubt been a great asset to me, in a lot of ways,” he acknowledged as he finally allowed his hands to cup her breasts gently. ”You have been doing just about anything it takes to prove your value to me. To ease my stress. To prove how willing you are to accept my load.”

Barry watched Iris try to remain indifferent to his touch even as her breathing grew increasingly heavy & her body seemed to unconsciously lean into his touch. With a smirk, he released her full breasts to begin unbuttoning her blouse.

”What is happening, Mr. Allen?” Iris asked even as she leaned forward minutely to allow him to remove her blouse.

”This is your interview for a new position,” Barry replied calmly, reaching under her arms &lifting her to her feet before leading her to lean over his desk. ”If you want me to stop looking for a new reporter, you need to prove that you can carry any load I place on you as my personal assistant.” He began unclasping her bra & letting it fall to puddle around her wrists.  


”Here’s my offer, Ms. West,” he whispered as he reached around to once again cup her now-bare breasts. ”Over the next six months, you will remain my personal assistant & take any load I give you any time or place I choose to give it to you while you find & train your replacement.”

”Six months?” she whimpered as he pinched & plucked at her nipples.

”Yes,” he replied simply, fighting to keep the eagerness & excitement from coloring his cool professional tone as he slid one hand up her leg & under her skirt to cup her ruined panties as he rocked his hard cock into her plush ass in time with his fingers. ”You start training under me immediately, and as soon as you hire your replacement, I will begin giving you writing assignments to work on while you help acquaint her with your role as my PA.”

”And what if I, uh, if I disagree?” she groaned clearly having difficulty keeping up with the conversation as he played her body expertly. ”What if I go to HR a—“

The sound of a rip filled the room as he ripped her panties away. “You won’t,” he told her confidently, forcing his fingers deep as he released her breast so he can free himself from his pants.  ”You want way too badly to be the best reporter you can be. To prove yourself in my newsroom. And you know that no one will ever believe in you as I will... no one will push you...” Barry continued as he finally entered her, pushing deep.

”Barry,” she mewled, pushing back onto his long, thick shaft.

”Fuck,” he gasped under his breath, gripping her hips as with one final shove he filled her completely. ”Consider our negotiations complete, our agreement sealed, & this your first training session in your new position.”

”Mr. Allen, oh, Barry, wait,” she whined as he picked up the pace & started fucking her in earnest driving them both higher. ”A condom! Barry, Mr. Allen, please!”

”Lesson number one: Always be sure you approve all terms of any contract negotiations before accepting them,” he groaned as he neared his peak. Barry moved one hand from her hips to her shoulder as she tried to escape, while the other hand moved to her clit. ”Time for you to get your first load.”

As soon as Barry began releasing inside of her, Iris climaxed violently. But he just kept hammering his cum deep into her bare, spasming pussy. “Good girl,” he whispered, and another tremor shot through her at his praise.

He fell forward crushing Iris down into his desk. It took him several long moments to regain enough control to lift himself off of her & pull his still semi-hard cock from his PA’s convulsing cunt.

Barry watched her turn & try to raise unsteady on her heels. But her knees buckled so he couldn't resist taking advantage of the opportunity. With his hand on her shoulder guiding her down onto those weakened knees, he leaned in close. “Open.”

Iris stared up at her boss still in a trance. Barry smiled sweetly down at her as he rubbed his messy cock against her lips, cheeks, & forehead gently. At least he did until she remained in her sex-drunken haze. “Open,” he ordered more firmly, slapping her sharply with his half-limp dick several times.

Eventually, she did as she was told, and he slipped his dick into her warm, waiting mouth. “Good girl,” he sighed, taking her head in his hands & guiding her mouth over his cum-covered cock. As she got used to his size & realized what he wanted of her, her tongue began cleaning him.

When his sensitive dick could take no more, Barry finally pulled free of her mouth. He cupped her cheeks reverently, smearing their combined cum all over her bare skin. He adjusted himself back into his pants, and helped her to her feet. He pressed a sweet kiss to her temple. ”You did very well. Cancel all of the interviews for next week & start looking into your replacement instead.”

As Iris slowly dressed, Barry unlocked the door, walked back around his desk & sat down. He immediately started putting the pile of resumes away.

“Thank you, Mr. Allen,” Iris said softly, as she reached the door. “And I’m going home to pick up some Plan B because I never scheduled those appointments anyway.”

“Don’t bother with the Plan B,” Barry called as she began closing the door behind her.

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Iris checked the recorder in her purse that she’d started before she entered his office. She quickly rewound & hit play, but got nothing but static. She checked her phone as well for her backup recording, and got the same. She frowned, frustrated that the sexual harassment story she’d been planning since she got hired & caught him staring down her top was no closer to ending despite her willingness to submit to finally letting him use her body so she could finally get his advances on tape.  


“Shit!” Iris cursed that she’d let him fuck her raw for nothing. _Nothing but a pretty phenomenal orgasm_, she thought ruefully, trying to decide where the closest open drugstore was. She could not allow that to happen again no matter how good the forbidden act had felt.  


The women’s rights & harassment laws were clear, a woman’s rights only existed until she was pregnant, unless she wasn’t claimed by the child’s father. With a less powerful man, like Eddie had been, she might be able to sneak to Canada for an abortion, but with a man like her boss...

If Barry Allen ever got her pregnant, he wouldn't be able to resist claiming her & making her his wife. And that was the best-case scenario, as he could by law decide to just keep her as his personal breeder for the rest of her life. She shivered and grabbed her things with a frustrated huff as she stomped out of the Newsroom on a very different mission.

* * *

  
Meanwhile, Barry grinned as he hit the button turning off the device that blocked all outside digital recorders from functioning when his doors were locked. He also reached into his pocket for what looked like an identical analog recorder to the one Iris had tried to use to record them.

Barry almost couldn’t believe she hadn’t realized he’d made the switch as his hand vibrates so he could crush the device. It wasn’t so much that he was surprised she didn’t catch the actual switch... only that she didn’t realize the recorder she had now wasn’t the same recorder she entered his office with.

Barry couldn’t help but grin at the thought of their cat & mouse game continuing now that he'd finally gotten his hands on the only remaining physical evidence of his weakness for her. The inappropriate closeness, the glancing touches, the double entendres... They could have meant the end of his career & his empire as the law would have required him to give everything except maybe his job to her as compensation.  


But now that her recorder was destroyed it was back to her word against his. Barry looked forward to the next time she submitted to being his cumdump in order to catch him for her exposé & accompanying lawsuit that would never happen now. He wondered if he could get her to bring him something—breakfast or maybe a file—tomorrow as it was a Saturday. If he so, he could fuck & fill her for an entire weekend until no amount of Plan B could save her—not that Plan B worked on metahuman speedster sperm anyway, according to Dr. Snow after he promised her he would consider releasing her from her indentured servitude contract & letting her marry his head engineer Ronnie as a reward once he had his Iris.

And once he got Iris pregnant, she would be all his forever, legally, & he would proudly make her his senior reporter & wife. It would be his pleasure to let her have her little dreams as long as she willingly submitted to him in every other way, and if not... Bartholomew Henry Allen grinned evilly, well, the possibilities were endless. And a man as rich, powerful, & brilliant as he, would enjoy exploring every single one of them with her, whether she liked it or not.


End file.
